Dosis de seguridad
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: La imagen que tenía de sí misma, le impedía alejar los pensamientos negativos. Sin embargo, un encuentro fortuito, le ayudó a olvidar esa inseguridad por un efímero instante. Fem!Yuuri.


**Capítulo único**

 **Una pequeña dosis de seguridad**

Siempre había sido una mujer que subía fácilmente de peso. Por esa razón, no se extrañó cuando la imagen que se reflejó sobre el cristal del espejo, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. La desilusión que se presentaba, cada vez que admiraba su cuerpo expuesto, la perseguía con insistencia, arrebatándole toda su energía, desanimándola.

Decaída por su imagen, intentó vestirse con rapidez, haciendo un especial esfuerzo por ignorar sus curvas pronunciadas. Posteriormente, una mueca de disconformidad frunció sus labios, cuando en un momento de debilidad, desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su reflejo y distinguió el marcado abultamiento de su vientre. Instantáneamente, encajó los dientes sobre su labio inferior, y pensativa, deslizó una palma a través de la pálida piel de su estómago, percibiendo la suavidad de aquella área regordeta.

Resignada, continuó su inspección y apreció sus anchas caderas, para después dejar caer su mirada sobre sus carnosos muslos. Fue entonces, cuando concluyó su recorrido visual en el área inferior de su cuerpo, que volvió a ascender, encontrándose con su busto voluminoso, unos senos turgentes, decorados por una pálida aureola.

Aunque intentara convencerse a sí misma, que su imagen no era completamente desagradable y sus atributos podrían considerarse atractivos, los recuerdos de diferentes situaciones, donde conocidos y extraños se habían encargado de empequeñecer su autoestima, le impedían ver algo admirable en su persona, incluyendo su apagada e insegura personalidad.

Yuuri dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de resignación, mientras continuaba vistiéndose con movimientos lentos y pausados. Los pensamientos negativos se agolparon en su cabeza, obligándola a replantearse su decisión de asistir a aquella fiesta. Sería una reunión elegante, un evento para personas importantes dentro de la industria del modelaje, y gracias a su mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont, había obtenido la oportunidad de asistir... Como mesera.

Era un trabajo bastante sencillo, sólo tendría que atender a las celebridades, manteniendo un perfil bajo, pretendiendo ser parte del excéntrico mobiliario del salón, guardando silencio y sonriendo en todo momento.

Había terminado de abotonar su blusa, cuando unas repentinas carcajadas despertaron su curiosidad. Con disimulo, observó por encima de su hombro, distinguiendo las esbeltas y expuestas figuras de sus momentáneas compañeras de trabajo. Era un grupo de muchachas que se reían y conversaban, mientras se movían con soltura en pocas prendas, evidenciando la confianza que sus cuerpos delgados les ofrecían.

Yuuri no les habría tomado verdadera importancia, pero en reiteradas ocasiones, su mirada se topó con alguna miembro de ese grupo, descubriendo que la observaban a ella en particular, antes de iniciar los silenciosos murmullos, y finalmente, volver a estallar en estruendosas carcajadas.

La vergüenza la inundó, y una vez más, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, le resultó terriblemente grotesca.

Dentro de ese amplio vestidor, donde habían sido instruidas a cambiarse y prepararse para la velada, se encontró acompañada por el numeroso grupo de jóvenes, que habían sido seleccionadas para el trabajo. Todas las mujeres presentes, lucían hermosas y esbeltas. Sin embargo, desde su perspectiva, ella era la única fémina presente que rompía con el esquema.

Mientras las demás presumían sus largas y arregladas cabelleras, Yuuri traía una melena corta, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrir su cuello. De igual forma, mientras sus compañeras exhibían un rostro descubierto, ojos brillantes, pestañas arregladas y maquillaje impecable, Yuuri sólo se había aplicado un poco de rimen y brillo labial, que fue fácilmente opacado por sus lentes, los cuales cubrían parte de su rostro redondo. Finalmente, y lo que significaba una verdadera preocupación para ella, era la obvia diferencia entre los cuerpos de sus compañeras y el suyo. Por una parte, estaban esas muchachas, que se movían provocadoras, y con evidente seguridad, enseñando sus figuras delgadas y perfectamente formadas. Por otro lado, se encontraba Yuuri… Ella tenía unas voluminosas curvas, que la hacían resaltar vergonzosamente dentro del grupo.

¿Cómo alguien así había sido seleccionada?

Probablemente, era la misma pregunta que se hacían aquellas muchachas, que entre mal disimulados comentarios, se mofaban de su apariencia.

Por un fugaz momento, deseó tener a su mejor amigo a su lado. Él era la única persona que conseguía despertar la escasa confianza que tenía de sí misma. Sin embargo, el muchacho se encontraba en el vestidor contiguo, junto a los varones que habían sido seleccionados para el trabajo, preparándose de igual manera para la velada. Sólo tenía que soportar unos minutos más, y finalmente, podría encontrarse con él.

Después de unos eternos minutos, la mujer que se haría cargo de las meseras, y quien les asignaría un trabajo en específico a cada una, se adentró en los vestidores, presentándose a sí misma, mientras les ofrecía una profunda reverencia. Les ofreció una breve charla sobre la fundación que organizaba aquellos eventos, les explicó el tipo de personajes importantes que asistirían, lo que esperaban obtener de cada muchacha seleccionada, y finalmente, se dispuso a ofrecer las instrucciones pertinentes, que las ayudaría a desempeñar un buen trabajo durante la fiesta.

Entre la charla individual que ofreció la mujer, Yuuri fue una de las pocas escogidas, para circular entre los invitados, ofreciendo vino blanco.

Seguidamente, cuando todas las presentes fueron asignadas a una tarea en particular, siendo separadas en diferentes grupos, la encargada las guio hasta el salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Durante el trayecto, Yuuri se había mantenido entre las últimas jóvenes que marchaban con obediencia detrás de la encargada, siempre procurando pasar desapercibida.

Mientras avanzaban, comenzó a distinguir cierta incomodidad en su falda. Se percató, que en cada paso que daba, sus muslos estrechaban la tela de la prenda, provocando que se enroscara y expusiera su pálida piel. Avergonzada, empujó la falda hacia abajo, dispuesta a esconder sus extremidades inferiores. Sin embargo, sus movimientos parecieron alertar a una de las muchachas, quien después de ofrecerle un rápido vistazo, dejó escapar una disimulada carcajada.

Yuuri se sonrojó, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a crear en su imaginativa cabeza, los diferentes y vergonzosos escenarios, donde su falda se enroscaba lo suficiente, hasta exponer sus glúteos, y por consecuente, su ropa interior, mientras circulaba entre los famosos invitados.

Un escalofrío la recorrió ante la simple idea. No podría soportarlo.

Eventualmente, mientras continuaban avanzando en dirección al salón principal, atravesaron un amplio ventanal, el cual reflejó la imagen de todas las presentes. Las jóvenes disminuyeron la velocidad de sus pasos, para enfocar su atención sobre sus perfectas apariencias proyectadas en el cristal. La encargada simplemente sonrió, entre divertida y satisfecha, permitiéndoles un momento de vanidad, sin frenar el paso, pero disminuyendo la velocidad.

Fue en ese momento, mientras la inseguridad la embargaba y la incomodidad se acrecentaba, que no pudo evitar compararse, una vez más, con sus compañeras. En ellas pudo distinguir ese atractivo, que cualquier fémina anhelaba, y en sus movimientos, pudo percibir aquella seguridad y confianza, que su propia persona carecía.

Nuevamente, se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, y pensó en regresar sobre sus pasos, para conseguir escapar de esa situación y poder esconderse en el vestidor.

No obstante, después de un breve trabajo de respiración, inhalando y exhalando, se animó a continuar.

Los pasos se detuvieron, cuando llegaron ante las amplias puertas del salón. La mujer encargada les ofreció una nueva charla, recordándoles los puntos importantes que había establecido anteriormente, y finalmente, se hizo a un lado, indicando a los diferentes grupos de mujeres, las áreas en las que se debían concentrar.

Yuuri se adentró junto a las demás, caminando hacia el amplio salón previamente preparado para la velada. Mientras avanzaba, insegura y tímida, alcanzó a distinguir a Phichit, ubicado en el otro extremo, encargándose de las bebidas presentadas en una amplia mesa. El muchacho pareció percatarse de su mirada, porque alzó el mentón, descubriéndola en poco tiempo. Inmediatamente, el joven alzó un brazo, saludándola con entusiasmo. Yuuri respondió al saludo, levantando delicadamente su mano, mientras le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

Quizás no estarían juntos, pero su sola presencia, le ofrecía la confianza y protección necesaria, para concentrarse únicamente en su labor y evitar los malos comentarios o gestos desagradables hacia su persona.

Las horas transcurrieron de forma lenta, la fiesta comenzó y los invitados llenaron gradualmente el inmenso salón; la música flotaba de forma suave y melódica, encantando el ambiente; cada mesero se preocupó de atender su zona, ofreciendo comida, bocadillos, bebidas o atendiendo en la entrada, recibiendo las chaquetas o simplemente saludando con una reverencia.

Por su parte, Yuuri se movía con suavidad a través del amplio espacio, preocupándose de atender a todos los invitados que circulaban en el salón. Cargó la pesada botella de vino blanco, envuelta en una pulcra servilleta de tela.

Aunque en un principio, le resultó dificultosa la tarea de llenar las copas de algunas personas, debido al excesivo peso del recipiente de cristal, logró acostumbrarse y encontrar la técnica, para verter el líquido sin derramar una sola gota.

Procuró no llamar mucho la atención y pasar desapercibida entre los invitados. Sin embargo, notó la mirada insistente de diferentes individuos, siempre posada sobre su persona, e incluso algunos hombres dedicándole sugerentes sonrisas. Muchos solicitaron sus servicios e incluso le dedicaron preguntas evidentes sobre la ubicación de los alimentos y demás.

Debía admitir, que la atención de aquellos llamativos personajes, le había incomodado terriblemente.

Yuuri intentó ignorar el interés que parecía haber despertado en algunos modelos y diseñadores, siguiendo fielmente las instrucciones que le había dado la encargada, ofreciendo encantadoras sonrisas y llenando las numerosas copas que se alzaban frente a sus ojos.

Fue durante un momento en específico, cuando su falda se escurrió hacia arriba, exponiendo una generosa porción de la pálida piel de sus muslos, situación que llamó peligrosamente la atención de unos hombres avejentados, representantes de alguna celebridad, quienes no dudaron en acercarse con segundas intenciones. Yuuri reaccionó rápidamente, escabulléndose entre los invitados, alejándose de la multitud, para esconderse en uno de los rincones, precisamente, detrás de una alta escultura de madera.

Desde su escondite, pudo apreciar el salón desde una nueva perspectiva. Frente a sus ojos, se mostró el espacio por completo, cada mesero e invitado. Se percató por primera vez de los coloridos vestidos que presumían las modelos, los llamativos gestos que efectuaban algunos personajes, las rítmicas danzas que realizaban las parejas en el centro, y los extravagantes estilos de vestir de algunos individuos. Maravillada, esbozó una nueva sonrisa, mientras estrujaba la botella de vino contra su pecho.

Aunque el sentimiento de incomodidad no se había evaporado por completo, su atención ahora se enfocaba en los invitados de la fiesta. Celebridades, diseñadores, representantes y empresarios, quienes recorrían el salón, saludando a sus compañeros o simplemente disfrutando de los alimentos y las bebidas.

Por un momento, olvidó su labor y su participación en el lugar, y terminó enfocando su atención en una hermosa pareja que danzaba en medio del salón, conformada por un actor y una modelo, quienes resaltaban bajo el suave brillo de las luces, siguiendo con elegancia la melodía de la música. Su inocente interés, la llevó a contemplar con admiración a los bailarines.

Sin embargo, la burbuja en la que se había sumergido, se reventó de manera brusca, cuando la aterciopelada voz de un hombre, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Yuuri pegó un vergonzoso respingo, girándose con torpeza hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Fue en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Victor Nikiforov.

La sorpresa se calcó en sus facciones, y mientras contemplaba en silencio al alto hombre de cabello platinado, casi pudo verse reflejada en aquellos brillantes y penetrantes ojos de color aguamarina.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando con disimulo, antes de despegar la botella de vino de su pecho, ofreciéndola al hombre.

—Disculpe… Me distraje por un momento, ¿me permite su copa? —Respondió, volviendo a curvar sus delgados labios, en una encantadora y afable sonrisa.

No obstante, Victor respondió con una jocosa carcajada, mientras alzaba su copa en dirección a la fémina.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no había pedido vino. —Comentó, despreocupado, volviendo a fijar su poderosa mirada, sobre el redondo y sonrojado rostro de Yuuri.

—Ah… ¿No? —Preguntó, mientras vertía una generosa cantidad del líquido dentro de la copa, sus dedos habían comenzado a temblar, evidenciando su estado afectado. El hombre realmente le había provocado un impacto con su repentina presencia.

—Disculpe... —Dijo finalmente, avergonzada, descendiendo la mirada, en un vano intento por esconder su enrojecido rostro, camuflándolo bajo la cortina de cabello que creaba su espeso flequillo.

—Oh, así que sí puedes hablar, después de todo. —El inusual comentario, despertó su curiosidad, obligándola a levantar nuevamente la mirada, para encontrarse de forma directa con los llamativos ojos del otro.

La mirada de Victor Nikiforov, le arrebató el aliento.

Su reacción no se debía únicamente a la presencia de ese hombre, quien era un famoso diseñador y modelo ruso, el cual había obtenido diferentes distinciones y premios a través del año en curso. Tampoco se resumía a su poderosa e imponente presencia, acompañada de sus gráciles movimientos y voz profunda.

Victor Nikiforov era su amor platónico, su ídolo, ese personaje que había admirado desde pequeña, quien la había inspirado e impulsado a estudiar diseño.

—Yo... Lo siento, ¿Qué necesitaba? —Cuestionó, su voz escuchándose repentinamente torpe, su lengua sintiéndose pesada e impidiéndole formular oraciones con facilidad.

—Bueno… Había intentado hablarte, desde que te escondiste detrás de la estatua. —Declaró, adoptando un toque de diversión en el tono de su voz. — Me causó cierta curiosidad, descubrir a una señorita tan bonita, refugiándose detrás de una pieza de madera. —Yuuri percibió el calor concentrándose en su rostro, aumentando el rubor en sus pómulos, y no tuvo la necesidad de contemplar su reflejo, para saber la oscura tonalidad carmín que debieron adoptar sus mejillas.

—Yo… Perdón. —Se disculpó de forma apresurada, recordando repentinamente, la mala posición de su falda. Aterrada, volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la divertida sonrisa de Victor.

—Te perdonaré, sólo si me dices tu nombre. —Preguntó el ruso, acercándose la copa a los labios, para beber un poco del líquido dorado.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó por su parte la fémina, extrañada, retrocediendo por instinto, hasta quedar nuevamente oculta por la imponente figura de madera. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y por qué no? —Devolvió la pregunta el varón, acercándose a la muchacha, hasta que ambas figuras quedaron escondidas.

—No es... Ahm... No sé qué responder. —Contestó rápidamente, bajando la mirada, para evadir los penetrantes ojos del hombre. Debido a la poca distancia que compartían, podía distinguir con claridad el atrayente perfume que despedía su opuesto, el cual la embelesaba y entorpecía su actuar.

Durante un efímero instante, ninguno respondió ni añadió algo más, permitiendo que el mutismo se instalara entre ellos. Entonces, Yuuri presionó la botella de vino contra su pecho, intentando calmar y silenciar el errático golpeteo de su corazón.

—No, lo siento, quiero decir... —Victor retomó de forma apresurada la palabra, alzando una mano, procurando no perder la atención de su compañera. El hombre de cabellera plateada, parecía dispuesto a prolongar la situación y extender la conversación. De alguna manera, se mostraba genuinamente interesado en ella. —No quería ofenderte o incomodarte de alguna manera... — Comenzó a explicarse, recuperando su seguridad nuevamente. Su actuar volviendo a ser natural y relajado. —Pero... Debo admitir, que durante toda la velada, te has visto encantadora. —Yuuri observó al hombre, impresionada, sus ojos abiertos y sus labios separados.

— Mientes. —Respondió con seguridad, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que la palabra escapó de sus temblorosos labios.

Victor sonrió, enternecido, y negó suavemente. —No, no podría mentir.

Yuuri, afectada por aquellas palabras, exhibió sus redondas mejillas, brillando con esa oscura tonalidad rojiza, que parecía haberse adherido a su piel. Seguidamente, volvió a establecer un contacto visual con el varón. Victor le devolvió la mirada con atención, dedicándole una sonrisa, que se le antojó sincera y risueña, antes de que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

—Eres... Muy hermosa. —Susurró casualmente. — Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme perderte esta oportunidad…—Añadió, atreviéndose a alzar una extremidad, para deslizar sus dedos a través de la mejilla femenina, en una suave y tentativa caricia.—Probablemente, estás pensando que soy un casanova de cuarta.

La joven no podía concebir el hecho, que precisamente aquel hombre, estuviera ofreciéndole aquellas palabras. Victor Nikiforov, parecía genuinamente preocupado por la idea que podría tener Yuuri de su persona, y no sólo eso, parecía dispuesto a obtener una conversación o unos minutos de su tiempo.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez, que alguna persona le mostró un interés similar. Ni siquiera se atrevía a analizar la situación más allá, y considerar el hecho, que ese hombre, quien era reconocido por su ingenio y creatividad, belleza y elegancia, la hubiera escogido por encima de las demás jóvenes presentes, e incluso estuviera dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerla entretenida y prolongar la conversación.

—No podría permitirme pensar algo similar. —Respondió finalmente, haciendo una obvia referencia a las anteriores palabras del ruso, en un débil hilo de voz. Atreviéndose, por primera vez, a dejarse llevar.

Por un momento, sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo, la inseguridad que la había estado atormentando, entorpeciendo su actuar y evitando que se desenvolviera con soltura, comenzó a quedar en segundo plano. De igual manera, aquellas miradas envidiosas que le dedicaban un grupo concreto de sus compañeras y la incómoda sensación que le proporcionaba su uniforme, desaparecieron brevemente. Sólo podía enfocarse en los llamativos orbes del hombre, quien la admiraba casi con el mismo embelesamiento que ella le dedicaba.

—Soy Victor Nikiforov. —Se presentó, ofreciéndole su mano, en un gesto educado, conservando la sonrisa afable y encantadora.

—Katsuki... Katsuki Yuuri. —Respondió la joven con su usual suavidad, extendiendo su propia extremidad, para aceptar la mano ofrecida. Inmediatamente, los dedos de Victor la envolvieron, permitiéndole disfrutar del contacto directo con su piel, tersa y cálida.

La unión entre sus manos se prolongó unos segundos, ambos disfrutando de la sensación que le proporcionaba el roce de la piel foránea. Sin embargo, posteriormente, el hombre levantó la extremidad femenina, llevándola hasta sus labios, para terminar depositando un casto y cariñoso beso en el dorso.

—Es un placer conocerte. —La aterciopelada voz de Victor, le provocó un estremecimiento, y por un instante, anhelo que aquella pequeña dosis de seguridad que le había obsequiado el extranjero, se prolongara lo suficiente, para permitirle disfrutar de la presencia del hombre, sin que su torpeza se interpusiera durante el encuentro.

 **Fin**


End file.
